


Unicycle

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bicycles, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Distractions, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500, seems legit, unicycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie wants Eddie to come over (they're not...a thing yet, but maybe that'll change). But Eddie says he can't for a rather specific reason.Oneshot/drabble





	Unicycle

Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier had a...thing. Not like a romantic thing--not yet, Richie would sometimes like to joke. But still at the same time, none of their other friends could deny that they were both closest with each other. 

Anyway. The two of them had been dancing around their  _thing_ for awhile. That didn't mean they didn't still hang out with each other though, of course. 

"Hey Eds," Richie said after he'd dialed up his number. "You wanna come over and hang out?"

Eddie sighed on the other line. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was just...he knew a meme/joke that sort of started like this, and he wouldn't be surprised at all if Richie decided to pull something like that on him now. So he decided to just humor him. "I can't, my bike only has one wheel."

There was a pause. "You have a unicycle?" 

"What? No, you're supposed to say 'but my parents aren't home'!" Eddie said. 

"Okay, okay. I got distracted by your unicycle."

For fuck's-- "Okay, just start over, Richie."

"Okay," said Richie brightly. "So Eds, you wanna come over?"

"I can't," Eddie repeated. Don't call me Eds. "My bike only has one wheel."

"What color is your unicycle?"

"Fuck you!" Eddie said, but when he hung up he was laughing.


End file.
